elderscrollsfandomcom_th-20200213-history
List of media
This is a list of all media. This includes all games, novels, etc. The media is listed by real life release date. 1990s 2000s * – May 1, 2002 **''The Entertainers'' – May 10, 2002 **''Bitter Coast Sounds'' – May 31, 2002 **''Area Effect Arrows'' – May 31, 2002 **''Helm of Tohan'' – June 13, 2002 **''Master Index'' – June 21, 2002 **''LeFemm Armor'' – July 26, 2002 **''Adamantium Armor'' – August 2, 2002 **''Siege at Firemoth'' – September 20, 2002 **''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Manual'' – 2002 **''The Morrowind Prophecies'' – 2002 ** – November 6, 2002 ** – June 3, 2003 * – 2003 * – 2004 * – November 11, 2004 * – March 20, 2006 **''Horse Armor Pack'' – April 3, 2006 **''Orrery'' – April 17, 2006 **''Wizard's Tower'' – April 25, 2006 **''The Thieves Den'' – May 22, 2006 **''Mehrunes' Razor'' – June 16, 2006 **''The Vile Lair'' – July 13, 2006 **''Spell Tomes'' – September 1, 2006 **''Fighter's Stronghold'' – October 15, 2007 * – November 21, 2006 * – March 26, 2007 * – November 24, 2009 *''The Elder Scrolls Travels: Oblivion'' – Cancelled 2010s * – September 27, 2011 * – November 11, 2011 **''Creation Kit'' – February 7, 2012 ** – June 26, 2012 on Xbox 360 ** – September 4, 2012 on Xbox 360 ** – December 4, 2012 on Xbox 360 **''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Special Edition'' – October 28, 2016 on PC, Xbox One, and PS4 * – April 4, 2014 on PC and MAC, June 9, 2015 on Xbox One and PS4 **''Hero's Guides to The Elder Scrolls Online'' — April 4, 2014 ** – August 31, 2015 for PC/Mac, September 15 on Xbox One, and September 16 on PS4. ** – November 2nd, 2015 for PC/Mac, November 17 for Xbox One, and November 18 for PS4. ** – March 7, 2016 for PC/Mac, March 22 for Xbox One, and March 23 for PS4 ** – May 31, 2016 PC/Mac, June 14, 2016 for Xbox One, and June 15, 2016 for PS4 **''The Elder Scrolls Online: Shadows of the Hist'' – August 1, 2016 for PC/Mac, and August 16, 2016 for Xbox One and PS4 ** – May 22, 2017 for PC/Mac, and June 6, 2017 for Xbox One and PS4 *''The Elder Scrolls Online: Tales of Tamriel'' **''The Elder Scrolls Online: Tales of Tamriel - Vol. I: The Land'' – April 21, 2015 **''The Elder Scrolls Online: Tales of Tamriel - Vol. II: The Lore'' – September 15, 2015 *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library **''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. I: The Histories'' – June 23, 2015 **''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. II: Man, Mer, and Beast'' – September 15, 2015 **''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. III: The Arcane'' – March 1, 2016. * – March 9, 2017 for PC, March 23, 2017 for iPad, May 10, 2017 for Android, and May 31, 2017 for Mac OS **''The Fall of the Dark Brotherhood'' – April 5, 2017 **''Heroes of Skyrim'' – June 29, 2017 en:List of media ja:メディア一覧